Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dental block for producing a dental prosthesis. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dental blank to create a more translucent effect within one portion of a green body zirconia blank, and a method of making.
Related Art
Typically, a natural human tooth has a more translucent structure at its outer or cervical portion. U.S. Pat. No. 8,025,992 (Engels) introduces a milling blank with two components each existing from one side to the other in an inverse way. In a human tooth, however, the translucent effect exists, at most, only in the top one third of the tooth. US Publication 2004/0232576 (Pentron) introduces use of manganate as a pigment for porcelain composition.